


Once

by Vegasliights



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, brentrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegasliights/pseuds/Vegasliights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just image to live in a world where all people have numbers on theirs wrists. The number shows when a person will meet his soulmate. <br/>Patrick never had luck with it. His number didn't changed for a long time, so he gave up. But suddenly one day, the number started to change. Who is his soulmate? And why didn't he found him much earlier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"The number on your wrist will tell you, when you will find your soulmate. When it hit zero, your soulmate is really close to you."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

His gaze traveled to the number on his wrist. The number, in how many days, hours and seconds he would meet his soulmate. But the numbers didn't really have changed. Was there even the right person for him? What is when he was the only one, who didn't have a soulmate?

Patrick looked around. Even in this little café shop were a lot of people, most of them are couples. It almost hurts to see them. Some of them are much younger then him. But...at some point he had gave up. It was the point when all his friends found their soulmates. He was really happy for them, but to know that he doesn't have one is hurtful.

So, to distract himself from this soulmate-number-thing, he had gone to the café to work on some of his new songs, since the others were busy with other things. Patrick kept his eyes on the screen of laptop, tried to find a nice lyrics to the music. He didn't bother with looking on his wrist anymore.

Some time passed as suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his wrist. Surprised he looked at it and to his surprise, the numbers started to change. It showed that his soulmate was only fifteen minutes away from him. This would be the day he really meets his soulmate? His heart almost missed a bead.

The blonde looked around, then back to his wrist. The numbers still show fifteen minutes. Did he need to search for his soulmate? Or would he come to him? Patrick decided to pack all his things and go around, try to find his soulmate. It was exciting! Today would be really the day, where he would meet his soulmate.

A short glance on his wrist showed him, that there was only twelve minutes left.

_"I can't wait to meet you already.  It's been so long!"_


	2. Chapter 2

He still couldn't believe it. In just some minutes he would meet his soulmate. His heart beats heavily against his chest as he almost run down the street. Was this really the day he would meet his soulmate? His gaze wandered to his wrist, where the numbers are. He was so close. After all this time of waiting he would already met this person! Then he wouldn't be alone anymore. He would spend the rest of his life with this person, but before this happen he needs to find the person.

Patrick stopped, looked around and hoped that he would see someone who seeks for someone as well. But there were much too much people. Again he looked to the number. Five minutes left. Where was his soulmate?!

He felt how angst slowly started to grown in him. What is when it was still the wrong person? What is when he wouldn't find the person? He started to walk in a direction. The numbers count down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brendon could feel how his wrist hurted. It was the first time in his life that this happen, but he was in a hurry so he didn't really pay attention to it and got in the bus. He probably had hurt himself somewhere, or wrote too much. The brunette sighed, looked to the clock on the bus. He was already too late, great!

One last time he looked out from the bus window to all the people. One of them attracted attention. It was a blond guy with a hat and some nerdy glasses. He seems to search for something or someone. Brendon couldn't really say why. Maybe the guy searched for his soulmate? Probably. And in this moment the bus started to drive away...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patrick saw how a bus drove away from him. Scared he looked down to the number and sadly it started to change again...this time it was ten minutes...more than before. So, his soulmate was in the bus? How badly he wanted to run behind the bus! He had almost met his soulmate! He bit down on his lower lip, tried to stay calm. It hurted, hurted really bad. Would he ever meet this person again? And what is when not?

Slowly he walked back, sometimes glanced to his wrist. The number started to change, but in the other direction. It didn't count down now, it counted up. So he decided the best thing he could do now was to go home and tell Pete about it. Maybe he could help him?

"Why...why wasn't I faster?" he mumbled to himself. His gaze on the ground, he walked along the streets to his house. For a moment he hesitated. Maybe he should go back? Maybe his soulmate would come back and seek for him? What is when he would seek for him and Patrick was at home then?

What should he do? In his tracks he stopped and took out his smartphone, called Pete. Who else could help him better then him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Brendon was already by Ryan, he sat down on the sofa and sighed. The pain his wrist had stopped some minutes ago. Why did it even hurted this badly?! He took a look, only to see that the number had changed a bit. Instead of 3 days, 6 hours, 1 minute and 67 seconds it shows now a totally different number. Okay...the last time he had checked on it was three days ago.

He wanted to stand up again when Ryan entered the room, some sheets of paper in his hands. "Next time I simply come and we do it at your place" he sighed and sat down beside Brendon, who didn't look at him.

"Is something wrong?" Ryan asked worried, put the sheets aside. Brendon shook his head, showed him his wrist. "It started to hurt today when I was in the bus but it already stopped. I'm just...don't know why it started to hurt this badly, ya'know man?" the brunette laughed nervously when he saw how serious Ryan looked at him. "It hurted?! Do you know what that means? Brendon, you soulmate was close to you!"

Now it hit Brendon. The blond, nerdy guy. Was he the one? Brendon swallowed, rub his neck. "Uh...I might have seen my soulmate...but I was in such a hurry and all this that I-" "You really had should get out of the bus and seek for your soulmate! Who knows when you will see the person ever again!" Ryan glared at Brendon. Why was Brendon this....dumb?

"I going to seek for him tomorrow, I promise! But...let's concentrate on other things please..." Brendon only wanted to avoid this topic. He knew that he fucked up. Just some weeks ago the brunette had complained about how almost everyone had found their soulmates, just not he. Some weeks ago he wanted to meet this person so badly and all at once he had simply throw his chance away just because he ignored it.

"Brendon.......Are you sure that this person will be there tomorrow as well? I mean, your soulmate might seek you somewhere else since you simply drove away" Ryan leaned back, his gaze on the sheets again. He frowned. "Did you maybe saw your soulmate? It would make things more easier"

Brendon hesitated before he answered. "Yes I did, or I think that I saw him. There was a blond guy who seemed to seek for something or someone. Maybe he was the one?"

Ryan stayed silent for a moment, thought about something. "At least you saw him. And when you don't find him tomorrow, we can try something else" He said, gave Brendon a small encouraging smile. Brendon nodded in return, happy that Ryan was so nice and wanted to help him a little bit.

"Ryan, what actually happens with the number on the wrist when someone finds their soulmate?" Brendon asked curious, not able to concentrate on something else anymore. He never had thought about it so far. After all when he finds his soulmate, the number would hit zero, but would it stay like this?

Ryan looked as confused as Brendon. "I actually don't know. I still didn't have meet my soulmate. Go and ask Spencer or Dallon about it. They will know it for sure since they already found their soulmates"

"Oh true " Brendon laughed.

_I hope that I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Blond-nerdy-guy_


End file.
